Toujours Noir
by the-purple-black
Summary: Starting from the day a young Bellatrix Black first becomes a sister Toujours Noir follows Bellatrix, Andromeda and then Narcissa throughout their lives. From the relative innocence of their childhood to the war that eventually tore them all apart. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Becoming a sister

**A/N: 30-07-2018**

 **Hello!**

 **So,** **this story was first posted way back in 2016. It wasn't the best of stories and after getting to chapter 21 I basically forgot to update it for over a year. Looking back on the story there is a fair few things wrong with it, a fair few things I wanted to add/change and just improve it in general. I originally thought I would just update all of the chapters at once when I had managed to edit them all but that doesn't seem to work.**

 **At the moment I have up to chapter 23 written, I will edit and upload each chapter again separately and there may be at least a few days between some of the chapters getting uploaded but I hope the result of this is a much better story and not one that makes me cringe a bit when I read some of the older chapters. I won't be changing the main gist of the story, if you've already read this story previously the main events will stay relatively the same. I am simply editing, adding and hopefully improving the story as I go.**

 **So, enjoy this first rewrite chapter. Please** **do leave a review if you have a moment as I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Thanks!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

Bellatrix Black was the perfect two-year-old. Well, that was her opinion anyway, not many other people were likely to agree but in her young mind, she didn't care, she was too young to understand that she was not exactly the perfect daughter her parents had hoped she would be. She was in one sense everything she needed to be to her family; a Pureblood. From birth she was told she was special, purely because of the pure blood that ran through her veins. Though as she grew older, when her personality began to show as she could run, play and grasp the concept of speech, her parents quickly realised she was not the perfect obedient child they had hoped she would be. The mere fact she was not a male heir to carry on the name of the House of Black was not the only disappointment she had given them. She was already a handful, hard to discipline, stubborn in her own right and a perfect example of 'the terrible twos'. It was something that her parents had little patience for.

The small raven-haired child sat in the nursery on her own, a china doll replica of herself staring up at her dark eyes as she twisted the thing's hair around her small fingers. But the doll didn't move, it didn't do anything but stare up at her with its glassy stare. Bellatrix craved attention, something her plaything was not giving her. Her mother had told her to stay in the nursery, to play quietly and leave the adults to their tea, but that was boring. She let out a small huff, pulling herself to her feet and hitting down the ruffled skirt of her frilly green dress she turned to stare at the door. She slowly walked over to the door knob, letting out another huff as she frowned at the unusually high door knob as at a mere two and a half foot tall she could barely reach the thing (which was probably her parent's intentions). She jumped a few times, trying to reach the thing despite the hopelessness of the task before she finally let out a frustrated yell of annoyance.

Bellatrix jumped back in shock as the door swung open violently, ready to see her parents coming to tell her off for trying to disobey their orders. But as she shook her head ready to yell that she wasn't going anywhere she realised that there was no-one there. She frowned for a moment, cautiously sticking her head out of the door before a large grin broke out on her face and she jumped out of the nursery, not once thinking that it had been her that had opened the door.

She stopped, looking both ways down the corridor as she tried to decide which direction to go in. It was at that moment in time that she heard the dulcet tones of her father carrying down the long corridor from the main sitting room. Yes, it would probably be wise to stay away from the adults when she was supposed to be hidden in her nursery, to find attention elsewhere (perhaps she could pester the house elf) but Bella was a rebellious child even at such a young age and her curiosity was peaked.

Bella looked down to her dolly, putting her finger on the china dolls lips and making a shushing shape with her mouth before she tip-toed off towards the sound of her parents. Stopping outside the door of the room she now knew the adults to be hiding in.

"You're due soon, aren't you Druella?" the older woman's voice carried out of the room.

Bellatrix wrinkled her nose, it was her Aunt Walburga. Of all of the relatives the young girl had met she had already decided she didn't like her, though Bellatrix didn't like most people very much. But after an incident where Aunt Walburga had pointed out her 'lack of proper posture' to her mother, pushing her shoulder and watching the girl fall over as if proving her point, she had held a particular disdain for her. Her mother had not exactly been happy with her when she had left Grimmauld place that day, unconcerned by the cries of her child as she hit the floor with a thud and more concerned with the fact that she had tried to push the woman straight back.

"Yes, actually I will be 40 weeks next week."

Bellatrix leant against the wall, sliding down to sit with her back against the panelled oak as she sat her doll in her lap. Her mother had been mentioning weeks for a little while now, each week declaring another week as if it was some big deal. She had tried to join in, proudly declaring a number of weeks when her mother had done, though the woman merely rolled her eyes and told her she was wrong.

"Yes, well a Black comes when they want to come." Orion laughed.

"That they will, that they will." Cygnus Black said, a small hint of amusement in his voice.

Bellatrix stood up at the sound of her Uncle's voice, curious to see who else was in there she walked over to the door and peered through the key hole. She could just about see her parents with their backs towards her, her Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion and the feet of a fifth adult sat on the armchair.

"What names have you thought of?" Aunt Walburga asked.

"Well," Druella took a deep breath as she spoke, "we're decided on Phineas for a boy."

"Naming from the family tree, of course." Orion nodded.

"Yes, but what if you have another girl, brother?" Alphard Black spoke, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Andromeda," Cygnus said matter of factly. "Don't you look so smug, Alphard. You're yet to even find a wife."

Alphard laughed slightly "I'm happy to live my life with no strings attached at the moment, let you four carry on the Black name for now."

"It's your duty as a Pureblood-" Orion was cut short, he already seemed annoyed.

"Yes yes, I know, to carry on the bloodline." Alphard seemed bored "I'll get around to it one day . . . maybe."

Bella had decided Uncle Alphard was different, not like the rest of the adults. He was one of the few Blacks that had something called a 'job' he worked at the Ministry, something to do with talking to Centaurs (Bellatrix could only remember he did something related to Centaurs as he had recently given her an enchanted toy Centaur for Christmas, which was much to her parents' displeasure as the figurine proceeded to run around the room and shoot arrows into a tapestry. Bellatrix found it hilarious, running after it with joyous glee, until her father decided it was not suited and confiscated the toy).

As the adults droned on about what she decided was boring and uninteresting matters Bella decided she had had enough. She stepped away from the key hole and looked down to her doll, pondering where to go next. It was at that exact moment that the house elf appeared behind her, causing her to fall flat on her bum with a yelp of surprise.

"Stupid elf!" Bellatrix screeched from the floor, it was something she had heard her mother yell many times and was now an instinct for her. She didn't even think about the fact that her cover was now blown.

"Dingle is sorry; Dingle did not mean to frighten Mistress Bellatrix." The small elf whimpered, averting his gaze as the door Bellatrix had previously been leaning on opened.

"Bellatrix!" Cygnus Black snapped at the girl "What are you doing? How did you get out of the Nursery?"

"The door . . ." The answer seemed painfully obvious to the small child, though from the scowl on her fathers face she realised it wasn't the right answer.

"Don't be insolent, how did you open that door? It was locked and you can't reach the handle." Cygnus Black was not amused.

"Oh don't be so harsh on the girl, Cygnus." Alphard sighed.

"Magic?" Bellatrix grinned, it seemed to be answer enough for most of the things she asked her parents so was an automatic response for her.

Cygnus Black stared at the young girl for a few moments before he turned to his family with a smug grin on his face, coming to the conclusion that this was the only logical explanation "Ha! Two years old and already doing magic."

Bellatrix walked over to her mother, the large woman currently smirking where she sat. Bella didn't really understand what was going on with her mother recently. She was usually really skinny and always on her feet doing something or another but now she was really _really_ fat and always sitting down.

"Well done, Bellatrix." Alphard smiled at the girl.

Bellatrix stared at the man for a few moments before a quick nudge of her mothers' foot in her back reminded her of her manners "Thank you . . ."

As the small girl sat up on the seat next to her mother she soon regretted her decision to sneak out of the nursery, it was far more boring sitting in and listening to the adults talk and though she considered getting up for a moment her mothers hand was soon on her knee. She was sure she'd been sat between her mother and father for hours if not days when she was finally carried to her bed and put to sleep.

It was hours later she was awoken in the middle of the night to the sound of an almighty scream.

Her eyes snapped open as she quickly pulled the covers over her head. Was it a banshee? She was sure it was a banshee, her Uncle had only told her about them recently in an old story book. You died if you heard a banshee, didn't you? Bellatrix didn't want to die . . . but she was Bellatrix Black. She wasn't scared of _anything_.

"Go away! I'm trying to _sleep_!" the child yelled at the banshee she could not see.

After a few more moments of silence, there was another scream . . . Maybe it was okay to be a tiny bit scared . . . Maybe . . .

Bellatrix Black didn't sleep much at all that night. When she did finally drift off to sleep it felt like no time at all had passed when the wretched house elf was stood over her bed, waking her.

"Mistress, Mistress you need to wake up. Your mother and father have requested you." Dingle squeaked.

With a groan Bellatrix threw the duvet off of her, sliding out of her bed. She rubbed her eyes as she walked over to her door letting out one mighty yawn.

"'Kay." Bellatrix mumbled before she stumbled down the hallway under the elf's guidance, the journey to her parents' bedroom seemed to take forever as she wished she could crawl back into her bed.

She stopped outside her parents' door, ready to push it open before she heard an unfamiliar sound, she couldn't understand what is was but it was quickly stopped by the sound of her mother shushing. With a frown she pushed on the door, huffing and trying again when it would not budge.

"Bellatrix . . ." Cygnus shook his head as the girl fell flat on her face as he opened the door with ease before he picked her up into his arms, walking over to her mother "Meet Andromeda."

Bellatrix frowned with confusion as she was set down on the bed "What's that?"

" _That_ is your little sister, Bellatrix." Druella looked to her first born daughter.

"Oh . . . don't want a sister." Bellatrix said matter-of-factly "Take her back."

"No." Druella did not look amused "She is your younger sister, Bellatrix. She's here to stay. Forever."

Bellatrix frowned as she looked down at the bundle of blankets, she reached out as under her mothers' watchful eye she pulled the blanket away slightly to see the small baby looking up at her. She'd heard of babies before . . . seen one or two . . . they were loud and messy and didn't do much. Andromeda looked nice enough though, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as the baby girl grabbed her fingers. She pulled them away after a few moments.

"No. _My_ fingers." Bella frowned.

Andromeda Black whimpered as she looked at her sister, her lower lip wobbled for a few moments before she was all out screaming. Bellatrix covered her ears for a few moments before she decided enough was enough and she placed her hand on the child's' mouth. The screaming was muffled for a split second before Druella pushed Bellatrix right off the bed.

"Bellatrix, no!" Druella snarled at the girl as she began shushing the child again.

She received a swift smack around her head as Cygnus glared down at her "Go to your room and stay there."

Bellatrix Black stormed out of the room and ran back to her bed, crying in her pain as tears fell down her cheeks. Bellatrix wasn't sure she liked the new addition to the Black family.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please do leave a review if you have a moment or if you have any questions/want to learn more, head on other to my Tumblr (same user as here)**

 **The Purple Black**


	2. Only Mudbloods cry

**So I've come to the realisation that the chapters of this story are shorter when the girls are younger, at the moment this changes once Bellatrix is about eleven, though this may change by the time I've edited and uploaded all of these pictures. I spent a while trying to figure out how to make these chapters longer but I don't want to purposely drag out chapters for the sake of it.**

 **So anyway, please read, enjoy and please do leave a review for this latest chapter.**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

Bellatrix Black was scowling at her mother as she pulled the silk green dress over her head, puffing out her netted underskirt.

"Don't look at me like that, Bellatrix. It's not ladylike." Druella flicked her wand, the young girl hissing as her hair tightly platted itself and wrapped around her head. "You have to be good today, Bellatrix. The Lestrange family are coming over to take afternoon tea with us, they have a son a year older than you so you're expected to keep him company."

"But I don't want to." Bellatrix glared for a few moments before her mother placed her hand on her shoulder, she gasped at the shock of pain at as dark magic pulsed through her for a few seconds.

"Behave and act like a proper pureblood child or else you'll be punished." Druella raised an eyebrow at her daughter, the young girl now sniffling as tears sprung to her eyes "No, you don't cry. Mudbloods cry, you're a pureblood."

Bella bit her lip, swatting away her tears of pain as she forced herself to nod, quickly rubbing her shoulder as her mother let go of her. The pop of the house elf arriving sounded next to her, giving her a new object to glare at.

"Mistresses, The Lestrange family are here. Dingle has shown them to the garden as instructed, Master Black is waiting." Dingle bowed and left yet again.

"Come on, Bellatrix." Druella took the young girls hand, walking from the room and to the youngest Black's nursery "Behave and forMerlin'ss sake smile."

Bellatrix forced a polite look onto her face as she watched her mother bend over the crib, taking out the now seven month old Andromeda Black. She couldn't help but be slightly jealous as she watched her mother smile down at the small babe, holding her close and kissing her head as the little baby giggled up at her. The nearly three-year-old never seemed to get any affection from her parents yet for some reason her tiny little sister was loved by all. It wasn't fair.

Andromeda giggled in her mother's arms as they walked out together into the grounds of Black Manor, Bellatrix instinctively stood slightly behind her mother as she assessed the situation in front of her before deciding where to go.

Mrs Lestrange smiled as she looked to the baby in Druellas arms "Oh this must be Andromeda, how beautiful and Bellatrix, you look very lovely."

Bella stared at the woman as she tried to place her strange accent, only remembering her mothers warning as she felt her mothers foot digging into her own underneath her robes "Thank you."

"This is Rodolphus, Bellatrix." Mr Lestrange rested his hand on his sons' shoulder as he gently moved him towards the young girl.

She didn't know what to make of the little boy, he seemed a little bit older than her and just as bored as her to be there as he forced a slight smile. The little boy had black hair and dark eyes, he was wearing dark green and black robes that in Bellas opinion looked rather silly on such a small boy.

"Bellatrix, why don't you show Rodolphus around the grounds." Cygnus Black looked to his daughter.

She considered telling her father no, she didn't want to go play with the strange looking boy, though if she had learned anything in her nearly three short years of life it was that if she denied her parents request there would be punishment-even more so if she misbehaved in front of other people. With a small nod Bellatrix walked off, Rodolphus soon following behind her. She took him far into the grounds, only stopping when she knew she was out of her parents' sight and sitting behind a large white rose bush. Rodolphus sat opposite her, staring at her in silence.

"What?" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes "How old are you?"

"Three." Rodolphus replied bluntly.

"I'm gonna be three soon . . ." Bella looked behind her before she looked back to the boy "Have you done magic yet?"

"Yes . . ." Rodolphus frowned "You're a bit rude."

"I am not!" Bella glared " _You're_ rude."

Rodolphus shook his head, standing up. Bella also got to her feet, looking at him with an air of annoyance that looked almost comedic on a girl of her age.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

The little boy sighed dramatically "To have fun."

Rodolphus walked away from the girl, though she was quickly following straight behind him, curious to see where he would go. They walked down to the bottom of the grounds, Bellatrix in a silent strop as Rodolphus rolled his eyes, stopping at the pond at the bottom of the garden. Bellatrix looked to the small boy for a few moments before with a sigh she pulled off her shoes, sitting back down on the grass and sticking her toes into the water.

"Aren't you going to take off your tights?" Rodolphus frowned.

"No," Bella kicked her feet in the water, laughing as Rodolphus jumped back to stop himself being splashed. "What's so fun about sitting by the pond?"

Rodolphus smirked for a few moments before he screwed up his face in concentration reaching his hands out to the water. Bellatrix frowned in confusion before she realised what he was trying to do as a ball of water lifted from the water, flying high up into the air before he dropped it, creating an all mighty splash in the pond that covered Bellatrix in water.

"You idiot!" Bellatrix stood up, glaring furiously.

Rodolphus looked at her for a few moments before he burst into laughter, the furious glare looking anything but threatening on the young Black girl. Bellatrix barely thought about the magic she was using when she stuck out her hand above the water, causing a flurry of water to rise out of the pond and chase after Rodolphus. The two toddlers were soaked as Rodolphus looked at Bella in shock, she was smirking. This was war.

By the time the two toddlers were discovered by Cygnus Black they were running around the pond, soaked head to toe and laughing insanely as they continued to throw water from the pond at each other.

"Bellatrix!" Cygnus growled as he stormed over to his daughter, grabbing her by the scruff of the neck "What on earth are you playing at!?"

Rodolphus eyes widened as he looked up at Bellas father "M-Mr Black I'm sorry I- "

"No, Rodolphus, it's not your fault." With a flick of his wand, Cygnus dried the two toddlers "Your parents are leaving, you should go back to them."

Rodolphus nodded before running off to find his parents, glancing back at the two Blacks one last time before he disappeared into the distance. Once he was finally out of sight Bellatrix Black felt an all mighty whack hit her over the head, it took all her strength not to cry.

"Go to your room. Now." Cygnus let go of the girl, walking off in the direction Rod had gone.

Bella glared after her father for a few moments before she decided to storm off to her room. She purposely avoided going anywhere near the adults as she went back into the manor. She made her way to the second floor as she furiously mumbled to herself, when she heard the noise coming from Andromeda's nursery. The door was slightly ajar as the small whimpers of the child floated out into the corridor.

She looked both ways, making sure there were no adults around before she slipped into the room.

"Andromeda, be quiet." Bella walked up to the crib, the seven-month-old was whimpering, near tears "No, stop it."

Andromeda turned her head towards the noise of her sister, her whimpering calming slightly. With a nod, Bella decided it was okay to leave. Unfortunately, Andromeda had other ideas as the minute she turned to go the child's whimpers grew louder.

"Andromeda . . ." Bella groaned.

The baby reached out for her sister, her lower lip trembling as tears threatened. Bella sighed as she looked to the changing table next to the cot, after a few moments of thought she climbed up onto the table. She was determined not to let her the girl cry, her mother surely wouldn't be happy with another little girl crying.

"I'm coming, shush." Bella sighed as she made it to the top of the changing table "Move over."

Bella carefully lowered herself into the cot, she stopped to stare at the whimpering baby before she sat down next to her. She almost jumped a mile in shock as the girl ended up all out crying.

"No, don't!" Bella stared wide-eyed, regretting her decision to get into the crib instantly. She was sure if her parents discovered her sat there they would think that she had made the little girl cry and then they would both surely be in trouble. She panicked and reached her hand out to the crying baby "Here, have my hand, you like my hand."

Andromeda's cries lessened slightly, as her big sister put her hand on her own, looking to the little girl curiously for a moment as her cries slowly began to lessen.

"See, you shouldn't cry. Mudbloods cry, you're not a mudblood, you're a pureblood—like me." Bella laid herself next to the child in the cot, smiling slightly as the babe gripped tightly onto her fingers. Both sisters fell asleep together for the first time that day. It was in that moment, curled up beside her little sister as she gripped onto her fingers with one hand and reached out for her curls with the other, that Bellatrix Black decided her younger sister wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please do leave me a review to let me know your thoughts or feel free to head on over to my Tumblr (The same username as here) and give me any comments or questions there.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **The Purple Black**


	3. Little Sister

**So sorry, I've been manic busy over the last few weeks and not had as much of a chance and I'd hoped to to update this story. I'm going to attempt to get the next chapter sorted and up by the end of the week though.**

 **Please read, enjoy and please do leave a review if you have a moment!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

"Bella!" Andromeda grinned as her sister entered the nursery, a small smile on the four-year-olds lips as she walked over to the nearly two-year-old girl.

"Hello, Dromeda," Bella said, moving to sit next to her younger sister on the floor as she looked around the room at the vast assortment of toys.

"Are we gonna play?" Dromeda grinned.

"Not today," Bella said as she pushed away the doll her sister was attempting to hand to her.

With a pout, the small child whined, frowning as she looked down at her small doll as if her sister may have harmed it "Why not?"

"Don't whine . . ." Bella looked around the room for a few moments before she decided she was already bored, standing and getting ready to leave the room.

"Bella!" Andromeda Black ran up to her elder sister "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere. As long as it's far away from mother." Bella mumbled as she walked down the corridor, the two-year-old running after her.

"Why?" Dromeda frowned.

"Because she's _pregnant_. She's already started screaming again—father silenced the room this time." Bella answered matter-of-factly as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Mother's having a baby." Andromeda nodded as she followed her out into the warm August air of the gardens.

Bella sighed, going to sit on a small patch of grass next to a particularly large rose bush. Andromeda frowned at her sister before she went and sat in front of her, folding her arms as she tried to figure out what on earth had gotten into her big sister.

"What?" Bella spat at her.

"I- . . . you're sad." Dromeda uncrossed her arms with a sigh.

"No I'm not." Bella glared at the lake in front of her.

"Mad?" Dromeda frowned, tilting her head slightly as she looked to the girl.

"I'm fine!" Bellatrix snapped, glaring at her sister.

Andromeda looked at her sister curiously, for all of the attempts the four-year-old made to scare her sister into leaving her alone at times it never seemed to work. In Andromeda's eyes her sister could be anything but scary to her. She was naughty, she knew that much. She _tried_ to be scary. Andromeda did _think_ that Bellatrix had scared her parents a few times, though every time they screamed her name after she had done something their shock instantly turned to anger. She didn't understand why they were angry. Andromeda thought her sister was great, her one and only friend.

The younger girl gave a deep sigh before she crawled forward, resting her head on her sisters shoulder as she hugged her ". . . Okay. But don't be sad . . . or mad."

After a few moments hesitation Bellatrix hugged her back, rolling her eyes with a smile as the little girl gave her a squeeze "I'm not, Andy . . ." she pulled back slightly to smile at her, "Want to play in the maze?"

Andy nodded, grinning as she pulled away from her sister and ran for the maze at the bottom of the garden, giggling as her little legs carried her towards the vast greenery. Bella couldn't help but laugh at her sister trying to move as quickly as she could on her little legs, she soon jumped up and ran after her.

* * *

"She's okay, I suppose." Bella sighed as Rodolphus asked about her newest sister.

Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange had been brought over by their parents and left to play with the elder Black sisters as they discussed 'important matters'. Narcissa Black was just over a month old now and Andromeda and Bellatrix had only seen their sister a few times. The blonde haired baby was mainly kept in her own nursery and away from her sisters, Cygnus had told Bellatrix that she wasn't to be trusted around young babies after the way she had covered Andromeda's mouth as a baby. Bella thought this was ridiculous considering she could barely remember doing this and she wasn't an idiot. Andromeda was far more trusted but much preferred to stay with Bella rather than be alone with her parents and the small child.

"My father showed me the birth announcement," Rodolphus said, the five-year-old frowning slightly as he looked to the two black sisters, "she's blonde."

"Well done, Lestrange. You know your hair colours." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Rodolphus shook his head, unphased by Bellatrix's attempts to tease him "but your parents aren't blonde."

"Father said it's the Rosier side." Andy nodded as she looked to the blonde boy "Apparently—" Andromeda frowned in concentration as she tried to remember what her father had said "Mothers . . . Mother . . . Our grandmother had blonde hair when she was younger."

Rodolphus gave a small nod before he looked to the younger Black sister "Well, my father said—"

"No one cares _what your father said_ , Rodolphus." Bellatrix hissed in annoyance.

Andromeda simply sighed and looked to her older sister with a warning look.

"What?" Bella raised an eyebrow, a comedic look on the young girl.

"Don't be mean, Bella." Andromeda sighed "You'll upset Lucius."

"He's fine," Rodolphus shrugged, looking to the one-year-old boy happily pushing a small wooden train back and forth.

"Why do we have to look after him, anyway?" Bellatrix huffed, "He's boring."

"Mother said so," Andromeda shrugged.

"Mother admitted he was boring?" Bellatrix grinned, letting out a small laugh as she noticed even Rodolphus cracked a smile at her joke.

" _No!_ " Andromeda groaned. Letting out a huff as she stood up and walked over to the child, patting his head gently "It's okay Lucius, ignore them." Andromeda cooed.

"Mean." Bellatrix giggled, "It's rude to ignore people."

"She has a point," Rodolphus shrugged.

Andromeda gave the pair a look, her mouth opening and closing for a moment before she shook her head, "I'm not rude."

"No," Bellatrix agreed, "you're _perfect._ "

"Good . . ." Andromeda nodded, not noticing her sisters teasing tone before she went back to entertaining the younger boy.

Bellatrix looked to Rodolphus, the pair staring at each other in silence for a moment before Rodolphus jumped to his feet without warning.

"Come on," Rodolphus said as he walked towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Bellatrix asked, standing to her feet though making no move to walk any closer to the boy.

"Mother said stay here," Andromeda said.

"We could . . . or we could explore," Rodolphus shrugged.

"There's nothing to explore," Bellatrix shook her head.

"Maybe to you there isn't," Rodolphus grinned, opening the door to the nursery.

Bellatrix hesitated for a moment, looking from each of her fellows. The idea of following Rodolphus did seem far more appealing than staying in a room with two toddlers. A mischievous grin lit up her features as she ran over to Rod.

"Bella!" Andromeda gasped, "Mother said—!"

"I'll be fine," Bellatrix shrugged, " _you_ stay."

With that Bellatrix escaped from the room, Rodolphus was waiting for her a few steps away from the door with a boyish smirk on his features.

"So, where are we going?" Bellatrix asked.

"It's your house . . ." Rodolphus shrugged ". . . Where's your room?"

"Why my room?" Bellatrix frowned "You said you wanted to explore, I know what's in _my room_."

"I don't." Rodolphus said, "Show me."

With a huff Bellatrix nodded and walked off to her room, Rodolphus looking around curiously as the few occupants of the portraits watched them boredly.

"Bellatrix!" Cygnus snapped as the little girl rounded a corner, her eyes widening as she was met with the man's glare, though as she froze to the spot she watched his look soften slightly, "and Rodolphus . . . you two were told to stay in the nursery."

"I'm sorry, sir," Rodolphus said, "Bellatrix was just going to show me to her room."

"You should know better, Bellatrix," Cygnus narrowed his eyes at the girl, ignoring the child as she went to protest, "Rodolphus, your parents are leaving. Why don't you go down to them? Can you find your way?"

"Yes, sir," Rodolphus nodded, before turning and saying his goodbyes to the little girl and leaving for his parents.

Bellatrix was glaring at the boy, watching him leave she did not realise the footsteps of her father behind her before she cried out in shock at the sharp clout to her head.

"Learn to behave!" Cygnus boomed down at the small child as she held back a glare.

"He suggested leaving!" Bellatrix protested.

"Don't lie," Cygnus rolled his eyes, grabbing the girls hand as he half dragged her down towards the nursery "you're the misbehaved one, girl."

She ignored the man, knowing it was useless arguing any sense into him, she let him pull her through the manor as he took her back to the nursery. Mrs Malfoy had apparently already collected Lucius and Druella had just arrived with baby Narcissa. Andromeda ignored the pair as she walked over to her mother who had sat down on the rocking chair with their youngest sister. She innocently tugged on her mothers' skirts until Druella obliged, lifting the two-year-old onto her lap. Bellatrix huffed in her annoyance, she never got treatment like that, why was she always the bad one? She wasn't even that 'bad' or 'naughty' in her own opinion. She had half a mind to show them what being naughty truly was . . . though she didn't enjoy the punishments she received.

"She's pretty." Andromeda whispered in amusement at the little blonde baby reaching out for her sisters' hair.

"She's boring." Bellatrix sighed as she sat on the floor, receiving a sharp look of disdain from her father before he left the girls to it.

"When will she be allowed to play with us?" Andromeda asked her mother.

"When she's a little older, Andromeda." Druella smiled as she blatantly ignored the huffing four-year-old on the floor in front of her.

Bellatrix loved her sisters unconditionally, even at that small age, though that did not mean that she was never jealous or resentful of the attention they received in comparison to her. She decided she had had enough of watching the three as she left the nursery in pursuit of a means to entertain herself.

"Mother . . ." Andromeda looked up to Druella, Narcissa now gripping onto her tiny hands with her own "Why is Bella so naughty?"

"I do not know," Druella sighed "she just isn't as obedient or proper as you are, petal. She'll learn one day . . . or learn the hard way."

Andromeda frowned, unsure of what her mother meant by learning 'the hard way' and she was unsure she wanted to know. She simply decided to curl into her mother as she cooed her baby sister to sleep in her other arm.


	4. The Governess

**Sorry it took a little longer than intended to get this chapter up, life has unfortunately gotten in the way.**

 **Please do read, enjoy and leave a review if you have a moment!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

It was February 1956 and Bellatrix Black was less than amused. She had been woken that morning by her own mother rather than the house elf, something the five-year-old should have guessed was a bad sign from the get go. Druella Black did not usually bother with the usual day to day tasks of caring for her children such as waking them up or getting them ready for the day, though when she did have an unusual maternal instinct about her it was even rarer that her eldest child benefited from it.

"Get up." Druella snapped at the girl as she summoned one of her nicer casual dresses, simultaneously ripping the covers from her daughter's bed as she ignored her protests.

With a small groan and a stern look from her mother, Bellatrix swung her legs off of her bed, standing up as she let out a yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She winced as her mother sent a small stinging hex at her along with scolding's about being more ladylike. She held back her childlike glare as she raised her arms in the air, letting her mother take off her nightgown for her and pull the frilly green garment onto her.

"What time is it?" Bella frowned as she looked out the window, it looked like the sun had only just risen. She was usually still in bed at this time.

"It's eight o clock in the morning, Bellatrix." Druella sighed as she sat the girl back on the bed, summoning her shoes for her and slipping the small black shoes onto her feet.

"Why am I getting up _now_?" Bella frowned as her mother gave her a warning look.

"Because I told you to," Druella pulled the girl by the hand as she took her from her room "You're meeting your governess today."

"I don't want a governess!" Bellatrix declared as she stopped in her tracks, she had heard of other children with governesses. They did not seem to like them very much.

"You are getting a governess whether you like it or not, Bellatrix Black!" Druella yanked on the girl's arm as she continued down the corridor "Do not argue. You need to be taught manors, you _will_ learn how to behave."

"I-" Bellatrix winced as her mother glared back at her, stopping in front of one of the many rooms of the Black estate. With a last warning loo,k she opened the door. Bellatrix was unsure as to what this room had once been, she had a habit of losing count of how many rooms they even had in their manor, but she was sure it wasn't anything like this before today. The room was rather bare in comparison to the rest of the rooms in her home. There was a chalkboard at the front of the room, a small desk that looked to be about the right size for Bellatrix, instead of portraits the walls were decked with family trees and old magical educational posters, there was a small two seater sofa in the corner of the room and sat upon it was a round-faced witch. She stood as the pair entered the room, straightening the skirts of her long black dress that hugged far too tightly to the curves of her body and pulling her short dull brown hair out of her face.

"Madame Black," the woman nodded to Druella before smiling down at the girl now hiding behind her mothers' skirts "And this must be Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix hissed as her mother pulled her in front of her. She had already decided she didn't like this woman as she folded her arms and glared at the floor intently.

"Miss Ingleby, I hope you will forgive me but I have my other children to attend to." Druella nodded at the woman before looking down at her daughter "Behave."

With that little Bellatrix Black was left in the room alone with this strange woman. She looked up at her, trying to silently decipher what she was up to before she gestured for her to take a seat on the small wooden chair already placed at the wooden desk.

"Sit, Bellatrix." Miss Ingleby said.

After a few hesitant moments Bellatrix decided to comply with the order, walking up to the table and sitting on the chair "I haven't had breakfast."

"I know." the woman rolled her eyes as she moved to stand in front of the desk "Your mother has instructed me to let you eat in one hour, _if_ you behave. We have important work to be getting to, child."

"Hmpf." Bellatrix crossed her arm on the table.

"Sit up straight and uncross your arms, girl." Miss Ingleby glared at the small girl before she reluctantly sat up again and complied with her instruction "Now, Bellatrix, I am to tutor you on how to be a proper pureblood little girl. You are to learn all of the notable pureblood family lines, your manners, how to control your own magic and much more. Today, we will be starting on your manners, as your mother seems to think this is a department you are already _severely_ lacking in."

Bellatrix said nothing, instead she continued to glare up at the woman. She merely smirked down at her before walking over to the small sofa in the corner, sitting her large bottom down as she sunk into the cushions.

"Where's Cissy and Andy?" Bellatrix complained, "Why aren't they here?"

"They're too young. They are to join us when they reach the age of five." Miss Ingleby replied, "And you are to call me Miss Ingleby or simply Miss, understood?" She stared at the girl for a few moments before she threw a minor stinging hex at her, making the little girl jump and small tears of pain sting to her eyes "I asked you if you understood."

"No!" Bellatrix stood up "You're mean and I'm telling father!"

"Oh Bellatrix," Miss Ingleby stood with an exaggerated sigh "I am being paid by your parents to teach you, under any means necessary. You do seem to be in more of a dire need than I first realised. Now, return to your chair and we can begin our learnings."

"I said NO!" Bellatrix stormed over to the door, reaching for the door handle only to find it locked.

"Oh dear," Miss Ingleby sighed "I was hoping I would not have to go to such lengths to correct you on our first meeting. But so be it."

Bellatrix turned to face the woman as she drew her wand, her eyes went wide as she guessed the curse she was about to speak before it even left her lips. She had been punished with it before but only lightly and only ever by her mother . . .

"Crucio!" Miss Ingleby spat.

The little girl's body hit the floor, she twisted and turned in pain, screaming out at the woman as she continued the curse for far longer than she was used to. After what seemed like a small eternity later, though what was in reality barely a minute, Bellatrix lay panting on the floor as her small body tremored with the after-effects of the curse.

"Now get up, sit down and prepare to listen, child." Miss Ingleby glared before she returned to her seat.

It took her a few moments but eventually Bellatrix Black rose to her feet, beating her skirts down and storming over to the chair. She listened to what the fat old woman had to say with a large distaste. She knew it was better to simply listen and take in what she was saying, she had said she would teach her how to control her magic and that did seem interesting enough. Maybe she could endure the woman for now. But for the life of her, she swore she would hurt the woman back at her very first opportunity and with as much pain involved as the little girl could muster. It was probably at that moment in the little girl's life that her great desire to master the Cruciatus curse first came to start.


	5. Fleeting Innocence

It was the 25th of January 1957 and Andromeda Black was celebrating her fourth birthday. Her parents had thrown a small gathering in her honour, and on the scale of the Blacks, small had meant around fifty people. The most notable pureblood families were there of course. The Malfoys had brought little Lucius Malfoy with them, The Lestranges were there with Rodolphus and a large amount of The Black family. Andromeda was currently sat with her youngest sister Narcissa. She giggled as she watched the 17-month old girl grab at the wrapping paper of her sisters presents, a large grin on her face as she pulled a particularly bright lot of pink paper to her mouth.

"No, Cissy." Andromeda giggled, pulling the paper away. Narcissa looked up at her with wide eyes until with a small sigh and a smile Andromeda pulled the girl close, hugging her tightly. "Silly Cissy."

The baby giggled before pulling away from her sister, she stood on her own two feet before she ran precariously to the other side of the room where the eldest Black daughter was conversing with Rodolphus Lestrange. Andromeda watched as with a sigh Bellatrix picked up Narcissa, sitting the girl on her hip as she kissed her head. Just as the four-year-old decided to join them she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Andromeda, darling." It was her father, Cygnus Black "I'd like you to meet some friends of mine and their son."

With a polite smile, the little girl took her fathers hand in her own, following him off to be introduced to whoever he so wished. She was tired and her feet hurt by the time her father dismissed her, she had met countless families all who happened to have children- mostly boys- around her own age if not slightly older. It was dreadfully boring and if anything it felt a little annoying but none the less Andromeda Black was a good little girl and always obeyed her parents' wishes. It was getting late as Andromeda yawned, looking around the ballroom. She was unsurprised to see Narcissa asleep in her mothers' arms across the room as Druella conversed with some of the other mothers but she was slightly confused as she looked around and could not for the life of her find Bellatrix. With a small frown she walked over to where she could see Rodolphus Lestrange talking to a blonde haired Lucius Malfoy.

"Excuse me . . ." Andromeda plucked up her courage as she looked up at the seven-year-old, his eyebrow raised in a curious look "Where's Bella?"

"Andromeda, yes?" Rodolphus asked the little girl as she nodded her head politely "I haven't seen you in a while . . . Happy Birthday I suppose."

"Happy Birthday." Lucius mumbled as he glared at the floor.

"You-Are you okay?" Andromeda asked as she looked to the disgruntled blonde child.

"Oh he's alright, just sulking." Rodolphus answered for the blonde boy with a smirk on his lips.

"I do not sulk!" Lucius looked up with a proud look on his face before shooting a glare at the Lestrange boy.

"No, only when little girls hurt you." Rodolphus rolled his eyes "I don't know where Bellatrix is, Andromeda. She ran off, sorry."

"Oh . . ." Andromeda frowned.

"She did not hurt me!" Lucius glared at Rodolphus.

"Oh no, you crying out like a little girl-didn't seem like you were hurt much." Rodolphus sniggered.

"I- . . ." Andromeda looked between the boys before she looked to the door "I want to find Bella . . . Sorry."

With a small wave, the four-year-old walked briskly from the ballroom. She didn't care much for parties or people fussing over her, she barely cared about the mountains of toys she had received. For Andromeda Black was not really your average four-year-old girl. She was highly intelligent for her age and extremely perceptive to peoples emotions-more prominently that of her sisters. As she quickly and quietly walked down the halls of the manor the sounds of music and conversation from the hall soon disappeared into the distance until finally, she reached her eldest sisters bedroom.

"Bellatrix?" Andromeda spoke quietly as she gently knocked on the door.

"Go away, Andromeda." Bella's voice sounded muffled as she responded and there was a distinctive note in her voice that let Andromeda know that she wasn't exactly happy.

"Please Bella . . ." Dromeda tried again, she waited patiently for her sisters' reply.

". . . Are you alone?" Bellatrix's voice sounded slightly clearer as she questioned her.

Andromeda nodded before she realised her sister couldn't see her from the other side of the wooden door "Yes."

"Fine." Bellatrix called out "Come in _if you have to_."

Andromeda reached up onto her tip toes as she grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open, sliding through the small gap she had created in the door and quickly pushing it shut again as if she was on a secret mission and cautious of her discovery. She turned around to face the room. The curtains were closed and the lights were off, the only light in the room being a small candle by the side of Bellatrix's bed. From the dim light the candle emitted Andromeda could see the wild black curls of her sister, neatly tamed only hours ago and now a mess as she'd clearly been hiding under her bed sheets from the look of them still tightly pulled up to her chin as she sat staring at her. Her eyes were red and puffy as she quickly hit away the tears on her cheeks.

"What do you want?" Bellatrix snapped at her.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda asked innocently as she walked over to her sister, pulling herself onto the large bed and sitting on her feet before her.

"Nothing." Bellatrix replied.

"Liar." Andromeda sighed, earning a roll of her sisters' eyes before with a sigh she laid back down into the pillows.

Andromeda watched her for a few moments until she decided she wasn't going to get her sister to talk to her, she pulled her feet in front of her as she carefully undid the straps on her pretty white shoes and gently put them on the floor. Bellatrix glared at the candle next to her as she felt Andromeda shift to her end of the bed, only slightly surprised as she felt the little girl climb into the bed with her. Andromeda Black wrapped her arms around her sisters' waist as she rested her head on the pillow next to her, hugging her gently as she shut her eyes. The four-year-old stayed like that in silence until a few moments later she felt her sister turning. She opened her eyes to be greeted with the dark Black eyes of her sister staring down at her, arms snaking around her own waist to gently return her hug.

"I hate boys." Bellatrix declared.

"Okay." Andromeda nodded as she snuggled into her sister "What boys?"

"All boys." Bellatrix nodded with a small sniff "Especially Lucius."

"Okay." Andromeda said, if her sister didn't like Lucius she didn't see much reason to question the matter, her sister always hated one person or another.

"He said I was stupid." Bellatrix sniffed again "I hexed him."

Andromeda looked up at her sister, a small smirk on the older girls' lips before she bent down and kissed the younger girls head.

"Why?" Andromeda asked, "He's younger than _me_."

"Because he annoyed me." Bellatrix said matter of factly. "He said girls were stupid and we couldn't do anything but marry people and have babies." Bellatrix made a noise of revolution as she retold her story "He said other stuff too but then I hexed him and he yelled out. I ran away from him because I wasn't going to listen to him any more, then Aunt Walburga found me. She saw me hex him."

Andromeda gasped in shock as she looked up at her "What did she do?"

". . . Crucio." Bellatrix grunted in her annoyance but sighed as she saw the look of horror on her sisters face "It didn't hurt much. She's not very good at it."

"Bella . . ." Andromeda looked up at her sister. For all of her sisters' wrongdoings and naughtiness she couldn't help but unconditionally love her big sister, look up to her in a way only younger siblings do, though she never wished to do any of the naughty things that Bella ever did. Andromeda was a good girl.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she pulled away from her sister slightly, frowning.

"Nothing . . ." Andromeda shook her head, sighing before she hugged her tightly again and closed her eyes "Love you."

Bellatrix sighed, hugging her sister back as they both snuggled into the blankets and each other. She placed a small kiss on her head as she held back a yawn "Love you too, Dromeda. Happy Birthday."

That night was not the first and by far the last time the two Black sisters fell asleep in each others arms, hiding from the outside world as the two girls were at their most innocent moments within their complicated lives.


	6. Perfection

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far! Whether it be on the first time I did this story or if you're only reading it now with all the edits. I'll try to make sure if I add scenes or change anything major I'll put a note to say, every chapter has a few sentances added or taken away here and there but some have far more than others.**

 **Anyway, please read, enjoy and please do leave a review if you have a moment!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

It was February 1958 and Bellatrix was walking the halls of Black Manor with her middle sister in tow. The five-year-old sighed as she kept to her sisters moping pace, the seven-year-old clearly less than enthusiastic to reach their destination.

"Bella, we have to be there, like _now,_ " Andromeda said, her arms folding in her annoyance as she sped up to overtake her sister.

With a roll of her eyes Bellatrix took her sister's arm, pulling her closer to herself "Andy, Miss Inglebitch can wait."

"Miss Ingleby." Andromeda narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Okay, Miss goody two shoes. _Miss Ingleby_." Bellatrix huffed as she continued her route "You'll hate her by the end of the day, honestly."

"I don't know . . . I like learning." Andromeda mused.

"Ravenclaw." Bella scoffed.

"I am not!" Andromeda glared.

"Of course not," Bella smirked as she reached the door to the classroom within their manor. To the seven year old's annoyance, the governess was already standing at the chalkboard, though to her surprise the smile she gave Andromeda was far too sweet to be natural.

"Andromeda, welcome." Miss Ingleby smiled before looking in disdain to her elder sister "Bellatrix, go sit on the couch and go over your runes."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes before she went to her spot on the couch, the sharp attitude she gave towards her was far more like what she was used to.

"Andromeda, why don't you sit here?" Miss Ingleby motioned to the chair in front of her.

Bellatrix looked over the top of her book from the position on the couch, watching her sister and the governess curiously, this was far from the governess that she had encountered on her first day.

"Now, Andromeda." The governess smiled again as Bellatrix held back a shiver, looking to her younger sister curiously "I am to tutor you on how to be a proper pure blood little girl, you must know your notable pureblood family lines, your manners, how to control your magic and much more. Though your parents have told me you are already a very well behaved young lady, that you've already been found studying Bellatrix's books. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Miss Ingleby." Andromeda nodded, none the wiser to her sister's glare boring into the side of her head.

Of course Andromeda would get it easier, she was the 'perfect pureblood daughter' after all. Bellatrix silently fumed for the entirety of the day, gripping onto her books as she bore into the pages, not studying the runes within the pages but simply wishing she had hold of the proper Black Grimoires. She swore to Merlin the minute she got her wand Miss Ingleby would be the first to suffer by it. She missed the glances of her sister as she tried to understand her anger, though her glances were only brief as to not raise the attention of Miss Ingleby. At the end of the morning when Andromeda 'Perfect' Black had shone so brightly in Miss Inglebitches eyes Bellatrix was sure the woman would need sunglasses, Bellatrix Black left the room quickly so as not to have to speak to her sister.

It was a plan that didn't work. Though she nearly ran to her bedroom Andromeda Black was soon behind her, opening the door just after she slammed it.

"Bellatrix . . ." Andromeda frowned "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Bellatrix snapped, sitting on the bed "Go away."

"Liar." Andromeda sighed before sitting on the bed next to the elder girl "And I will not."

Bellatrix sighed heavily before she looked at her sister "How are you so _perfect_? It's really annoying."

"I'm not." Andromeda frowned, confused.

"You are." Bellatrix rolled her eyes "You just don't see it. You're only five, you have a lot of growing up to do before you get to my level of understanding this sort of thing . . ."

Andromeda looked to her sister "What have I done wrong?"

Bellatrix looked down at the girl, biting her lip for a few moments before she took her in her arms "Nothing, you _are_ perfect . . ."

Andromeda smiled slightly as she wrapped her arms around her sister, snuggling into her side "Not really."

"Really." Bellatrix shook her head "Everyone seems to hate me, but you're so loved, everyone thinks you're amazing and I'm awful."

"That's not true!" Andromeda sat up, furrowing her brows as she looked to the young witch "You're not awful. I don't think you're awful-and neither does Cissy. We think you're great."

Bellatrix scoffed "Right."

"Well . . ." Andromeda mused for a moment before she nodded at her own musings "You are a little naughty sometimes . . . You just need to behave."

"I can't." Bellatrix said "No-one is nice to me so why should I be nice to them?"

"I'll always be nice to you . . . will you always be nice to me?" Andromeda frowned.

Bellatrix laughed "Always." She grinned as she kissed her sisters head "I couldn't be mean to you, Andy."

"Good!" Andromeda grinned "Come on, let's go see Cissa, I bet she's so bored on her own in the nursery."

With a nod Bellatrix joined her, jumping off the bed and going in search of their third sister.

* * *

It had all seemed like an innocent request from Narcissa; a game of hide and seek. Though as Andromeda Black stood huddled in a wardrobe, her youngest sister clinging to her skirts she was starting to regret ever convincing Bellatrix to relent to the youngest Blacks request . . .

"Come on, Bellatrix. She's only little and she's right, we don't play much anymore. One game isn't going to hurt you." The now six-year-old Andromeda Black nudged her sister.

"Right, okay." Bellatrix smirked, "You two hide, I'll seek."

"Very funny." Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"The last time you did that I was under the bed for _an hour_!" Narcissa cried in protest.

"I'll seek, you two hide." Andromeda folded her arms "Go on."

Narcissa grinned, grabbing her eldest sisters hand as she ran from their second sister, much to Bellatrix's distaste as she complained she had her own two legs and could probably hide better than her. Andromeda stood patiently until she got to ten, declaring her intentions to find the pair. She grinned, Narcissa was predictable as she looked to the spare sitting room door slightly ajar. No doubt if Bellatrix would have caught her doing that she would have fixed it. With a dramatic sigh Andromeda walked towards the room.

"Hmm . . . I wonder where you are . . . Hmm . . ." Andromeda looked behind the curtains dramatically for Narcissa's sake, she could practically hear Bellatrix rolling her eyes in annoyance at the sound of Narcissa's giggles from the old wardrobe in the corner. "Now . . . are you behind the door . . . No . . . Behind the couch?" Andromeda grinned mischievously as she jumped on the couch, though her eyes soon widened in shock as she lost her balance, she frantically reached out to stabilise herself though as she grabbed the large china vase to her side she soon regretted her decision. With a loud **_crash_** the object hit the floor.

"Girls!?" Cygnus's voice rung throughout the manor.

Andromeda backed away in horror as she heard her father's footsteps coming up the stairs. She barely registered the fact of Bellatrix running out from Merlin knew where before she stared intently at the vase, the thing soon returning to it's position whole again.

"Bella-" Andromeda started before Bellatrix grabbed her by the arm.

"Shush!" Bellatrix hissed, throwing her into the cupboard her sister was hiding in and slamming the door "Stay quiet!"

"Bellatrix . . ." Cygnus reached the doorway to the room, glaring down at his eldest child.

"Yes, Father?" She raised an eyebrow at the man, her most innocent voice in play.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing."

"Do not lie to me Bellatrix." Cygnus glared. Bellatrix did not miss the fact that he drew his wand, Andromeda looked on in terror from the small keyhole she was peering out of. She reached her hand out of the door before Narcissa grabbed her arm, clinging tightly onto her as she buried her face in her skirts and shook her head. As she bit her lip she gently stroked the girl's blonde hair, continuing to watch despite her fear for her eldest sister.

"I'm not lying." Bellatrix crossed her arms.

"Fine, have it your way." Cygnus Black pointed his wand to the girl, smirking cruelly " ** _Crucio!_** "

Andromeda bit her lip, screwing her eyes shut. She held Narcissa as tightly as she could, placing her hands over her ears as she sunk to her level. It wasn't long before screams filled the room, the sound of Bellatrix's limbs hitting out at nearby furniture as she lost control. It felt like a small eternity that she was stuck in that small space. Though soon the screams subsided. She opened her eyes slightly, her father was gone and Bellatrix Black lay panting on the floor.

"Stay here, Narcissa." Andromeda whispered before exiting, walking over to Bellatrix and dropping to her side "Oh Bella . . ."

"Ouch . . ." Bellatrix shook with the residual shock of the curse "I'm fine . . ."

"No, you're not." Andromeda used all her strength to pull Bellatrix to her feet, letting her lean her body onto hers "Come on, Narcissa."

Narcissa obeyed, rushing to her sister's other side as she tried to support her sister to no avail.

"Just open the doors, Cissy." Andromeda winced under Bellatrix's weight "Come on, Bella. Let's get you to your room then I'll find you a potion or something . . ."

Bellatrix groaned in pain, trying her hardest to match her sister's steps "Told you everyone hates me . . . You can't do wrong . . . You _can't_ . . . I'll take the blame . . ."

Andromeda held back tears as she got her sister to her room. It was the first time in her life that she realised that Bellatrix was right, her family did seem to hate her and in juxtaposition to that, they seemed to love her. It was possibly the first time that Bellatrix had taken the blame for Andromeda's mistakes in order to protect her, though it most certainly wasn't the last time she did that for either Andromeda or Narcissa.


	7. The Hogwarts Express

**So, in case you haven't realised yet, to people that have read this story before I took it down and edited it. I have changed one main thing to this, that being that Lucius is actually in the right year now. So I've edited him out of Bellatrix's year and he'll go in a year above Narcissa like he's supposed to (I messed up a little and put him at Bellatrix's age, which is wrong).**

 **Anywho, please read, enjoy and please do leave a review if you have a moment!**

 **The Purple Black**

* * *

Bellatrix Black was nearly bouncing around her room, grabbing the last of her possessions and stuffing them into her trunk. A large grin was on her face as she sighed happily.

"It's disturbing to see you so happy," Andromeda smirked.

"Very funny." Bellatrix laughed, walking over to her sister and kissing her on the head.

"...are you ill?" Andromeda looked at her sister with a feigned look of concern.

"No," Narcissa huffed, "she's happy she's getting rid of us."

"I am not 'getting rid' of you.'" Bellatrix rolled her eyes, walking over to her case and locking it.

"Yes, you are!" Narcissa whined.

"Cissa, she's going to Hogwarts; she'll be back for Christmas," Andromeda sighed as she wrapped an arm around her youngest sister for a one-armed hug.

"Probably," Bellatrix sighed.

"Probably!?" Narcissa shrieked.

"Oh, calm down." Bellatrix sighed before she walked to Narcissa, pulling her into a hug. "I wouldn't forget you. Either of you. I'll write."

"Every day," Narcissa nodded as she clung to her sister.

"Every week." Bellatrix rolled her eyes, struggling to separate her sister from her neck.

"Every day," Narcissa growled.

"Every _other_ day," Bellatrix sighed. "Let go, Cissa."

With a pout Narcissa let go, giving her eldest sister an unamused look before she leant back into Andromeda. Andromeda rolled her eyes at the girl though Bellatrix couldn't help but smirk in amusement.

"Bellatrix! Time to go!" Cygnus Black's voice boomed throughout the manor.

"Come on: Father calls." Bellatrix rolled her eyes, speaking sarcastically. "Of course we must all jump to his command, his loyal subjects."

"Bella," Andromeda bit her lip as she held back a scoff of laughter, "be careful what you say. The walls have ears."

Bellatrix shrugged. "Come on."

Bellatrix clicked her fingers, commanding the elf that appeared to take her trunk to her father before she walked towards the door. She held back a smile as she felt her seven-year-old sister take her hand, practically hugging her skirts as she walked down to their waiting father with her, Andromeda a few paces behind them.

"Come on, Bellatrix. I have things to be getting on with." Cygnus rolled his eyes as he took his daughter's trunk.

"Give me a minute," Bellatrix spoke bluntly, ignoring her father's irritated gaze as she bent down and hugged Narcissa tightly. "I'll see you soon." Bellatrix straightened herself up before she looked to her second sister, wrapping her arms around her in a hug as she rested her head on her shoulder. Andromeda returned the hug as nearly inaudibly Bellatrix whispered in her sister's ear, "Look after Cissa; keep her from father."

Andromeda nudged her head slightly in agreement before with one last squeeze she let her go.

"Bellatrix." Cygnus glared at his youngest daughter, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Alright!" Bellatrix snapped, pulling her shoulder away "Bye, girls, I'll write to you soon."

Cygnus Black rolled his eyes, grabbing his eldest child by the hand and disapparating to Platform 9 ¾. Bellatrix Black stared at the large train in awe, her small eyes glinting with a sense of excitement and adventure as she watched many children getting on as their parents hugged them goodbye. She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose slightly as she saw what was clearly a muggleborn. The boy had a large grin on his face as his parents stared around in wonder and amazement. Though it couldn't be helped, she knew she would have to deal with filth in her school; it was worth it to get away from her parents. Anything was worth it.

Bellatrix turned to her father, a look of sophistication coming over her face as she spoke to him curtly: "You may leave now."

"I plan to. You didn't think I'd be waving you off of the platform, did you? Merlin, even your own mother couldn't be bothered to come to see you off." Cygnus shook his head, smirking slightly as he saw the well-disguised flash of hurt wash over his daughter's face, no matter how hard she tried to hide her emotions he still knew his daughter better than she believed he did. He reached out to the girl, turning her face towards his own, "Be good," he said, firmly yet quietly, before without a moment's hesitation he left the scene.

Bellatrix stared at the spot where her father had disappeared for a few moments before with an indignant huff, she turned and took her trunk, pulling it onto the first empty compartment of the train she could find. With a satisfied sigh, she sat down and looked out the window as more families said goodbye to their children. It was at that point that she spotted Rodolphus Lestrange, his mother fussing over him in a display of emotion that was very almost un-pureblood. She smirked as she caught his gaze; he quickly saw it as his escape route as he pointed her out to his mother. With one last hug, he managed to escape to Bellatrix's compartment.

"Never pegged you as a mummy's boy, Rodolphus." Bellatrix smirked as she watched Rod heave his suitcase into the overhead compartment. He looked at her case before shaking his head, he lifted hers overhead for her as well before dropping into the seat opposite.

"Very funny. A thank you would be nice." Rodolphus gestured to her trunk before folding his arms.

"Thank you..." Bellatrix frowned slightly, the words feeling foreign on her lips.

"You're welcome," Rodolphus smiled.

"Umm, hi." A small girl, clearly first year, approached the carriage door. "Can I sit here?"

"Blood?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at her.

"Y—you want my blood?" the girl looked at the witch, wide-eyed in fear.

"Ergh. Mudblood, then." Rodolphus glared at the girl. "Go away."

The young girl stared at him in confusion before Bellatrix stood up. "Leave!" she snapped, making the girl run along to the next carriage. Bella smirked as she sat down again, though soon groaned in annoyance as she saw Antonin Dolohov coming up to their door, jumping in without asking and putting his trunk above his seat. She had only met the boy a few times before and didn't think him to be all that bad. However, she was less excited to be stuck in the carraige to school with two boys she only found halfway tolerable.

"Mother said I have to sit with you two," Antonin answered Bellatrix's annoyed look. "Don't worry, Trixie; I'd much rather escape your petulant annoyance."

"How dare you!" Bellatrix gasped.

"Antonin, leave the girl alone." Rodolphus rolled his eyes, the second year Slytherin pulling Bellatrix down to sit next to him before she tried to murder the poor child.

Bellatrix glared furiously at him, though quickly calmed as Rodolphus squeezed her hand for a few moments before letting go. She looked up at him curiously. No one outside of her two sisters had ever shown her anything but distaste or tolerance...she shuffled away slightly as she leant against the wall of the carriage, staring out of the window.

"So, Bellatrix...ready to be a Hufflepuff?" Dolohov smirked.

"I will be a _Slytherin_ , Antonin." Bellatrix rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I would ask if you were prepared for Gryffindor or not but you have the bravery of a flobberworm."

Rodolphus scoffed in laughter as Bellatrix smirked, for Antonin had gone bright red. He didn't talk much after that on their journey to Hogwarts, each of the new first years practically entirely ignoring each other (bar the odd insult) as Rodolphus talked about Hogwarts and his own first year in the school. It seemed like no time at all had passed when the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. Before Bellatrix knew it, she was stood in the Great Hall, her head raised high in pureblood pride as she looked around the room. Rodolphus smiled kindly at her from the Slytherin table before he spoke to his fellow Slytherins sat next to him. As promised he had left a place for Bellatrix at the table. Bella watched the first few children go up to the hat. There were children of every house being sorted, though as the hat started calling out names beginning with B, she felt a lump of nerves form in her throat. What if she _was_ in Hufflepuff? No, she couldn't think of such a thing.

"Black, Bellatrix!" one of the teachers called out.

With a deep breath, Bellatrix walked up to the hat, trying to keep up her air of pureblood arrogance as she sat in front of the entire school.

 _Hmmm...another Black, eh?_ the voice filled Bellatrix's mind, unsettling her slightly before she thought only one word, Slytherin.

 _Slytherin? True, you would make a wonderful Slytherin…but that loyalty, that dedication—you could be a Hufflepuff, I suppose…_ Bellatrix's eyes widened in fear. No, she couldn't. She hated that house and of course, Hufflepuffs' believed in fair play, that was far from her beliefs. _This is true,_ the hat mused, clearly having intruded on her thoughts. _It is a close call though…._ Bellatrix quickly thought of every way she could destroy the hat, curse it into putting her where she wanted and never daring to mention Hufflepuff to her ever again. _No, I'm certain. I know..._ **SLYTHERIN!** the hat boomed.

Bellatrix smirked as she stepped down from the stool, walking over to Rodolphus as she sat in the empty space beside him on the now cheering Slytherin table.

"See, don't listen to little Ant." Rodolphus smirked as he continued to watch the sorting.

Bellatrix laughed slightly before she looked down the table; this was where she belonged.


End file.
